


What The Heart Needs

by TVHollywoodDiva



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, NYADA Student Rachel Berry, New York City, Secret Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVHollywoodDiva/pseuds/TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Summary: During the summer before senior year, Rachel heads to New York City to take a summer class at NYADA, While in New York she reconnects with Jesse. When Rachel returns to Ohio, to start senior year she has a secret that she won’t be able to keep forever.Couple: Rachel/Jesse (St.Berry)Rating: MatureAuthor Note: I am making changes to the glee timeline to make this story plot work.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

What the Heart Needs  
Chapter 1

Lima, Ohio Berry Residence Rachel’s Bedroom

Rachel was beyond exacted she was heading to New York City in the morning, to spend the whole summer in the city that she loved. Yes, she had been to New York before many times with her fathers, but this was the first time going there on her own there were no classmates or teachers or family on a timetable she had to follow. She was finally free to explore the way she always intended. 

She was also looking forward to attending NYADA for their summer theater program, she had applied over Christmas break last year but because she was a Junior she was waitlisted she was very disappointed because she had to wait longer to attend her dream school. But then she received a letter three weeks ago saying that she had been accepted for this year’s summer term.

So here she was packing up her life for the summer, she hoped that this summer would finally set her on the path to Broadway stardom. She was so grateful that her life path was finally falling into place. She was glad that she could focus on being away from Lima and in New York this summer. Finn had broken once again, and the glee club had taken his side in the breakup of course. You would think after two years together as a club that Rachel would have formed friendships with the club, but again she was still on the outside looking in.

So, going to NYADA this summer felt like a godsend she checked her suitcases with the packing lists that were provided with her acceptance letter and she realized she packs everything she would need for her dream summer in New York City. She could not wait to leave Lima behind her for the summer. Being on the outs with the New Directions she would never admit it to any one of them that over the last few months of being in a relationship with Finn she realized that she never truly loved him that it was an infatuation and puppy love and that he was really the first boy that type of attention.

In her heart of hearts, she truly and madly missed Jesse St. James. She had thought many times over the last few months of contacting him, but she didn’t want to be rejected by another person she loved again. She knew Jesse had failed out of UCLA but then she heard he headed to New York to try his hand at finally making his dream of Broadway stardom come true. If she was being truthful with herself, she has hope that fate would intervene while they are in the same city this summer and they would reunite and go for their dream together and become a Broadway super couple. She also had hope that Jesse on some level still loved her as much as she loved him. He was truly the only person to understand her drive and commitment to be a star and seeing the real her behind the mask she showed everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

What The Heart Needs  
Chapter 2

Jesse St. James was in New York City, the city of his Broadway dreams. He had flunked out of UCLA because it was harder to attend classes and complete assignments when you are not used to completing your own course work. This was because when he was in Vocal Adrenaline he was king of Caramel High School and no one expected anything out of him least of all to go to class and complete homework it was expected of him to focus only on winning show choir competitions and continuing Vocal Adrenaline’s winning streak. So, of course, when he got to UCLA and wasn’t the king of it all anymore, he had more trouble than he thought he ever would have fitting in and being Jesse St. James just a normal guy. So, when college didn’t work for him, he decided to take a shot at his dreams of being on Broadway. Jesse knew that's tons of people that now stars on Broadway and Hollywood never had formal education or training, he just hoped that the showbiz gods would help him achieve his dreams. He knew he had the talent he just needs a little luck to make his dreams come true.   
But he had been in New York for three months, he had additions and some bit parts in the chorus of some Broadway and off-Broadway shows, but he hasn’t had his big break yet. He was getting frustrated so when he received a phone call from the office of Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA about wanting to meet with him. So that’s how he ended up sitting in the offices of NYADA on a Friday morning. She had heard he was in New York and struggling to make it on Broadway and she wanted to talk to Jesse about a position for him.  
Truthfully, he could think what Carmen Tibideaux could want with him, he was intrigued about what she wanted two speak to him about he was rejected by NAYDA when he was a senior at Caramel they said he needed improvement and from that point on he was not a fan of Carmen Tibideaux. But when she calls you answer her call no matter what. While he was waiting for his meeting with Carmen his mind drifted to her, Rachel Berry he for the millionth time wondered what she was doing right at that very moment. If he was being honest with himself, he came to New York not only to make it on Broadway but to be closer to her to being in the city she and he both loved. He wanted both their dreams to come true here. He hoped that at some point fate would bring his soul mate back to him because that’s who Rachel Berry is his soul mate. He just hoped once he found her again she would be his forever.  
“Mr. St. James Mrs.Tibideaux is ready for you.”  
Jesse blinked and came out of his daydream and nodded at the receptionist.  
“Thanks.”  
Jesse enters Mrs.Tibideaux office,Carmen stands up from her desk and greets Jesse.  
“Mr. St. James, nice to you again.”  
“You too, Mrs.Tibideaux.”  
“I’m glad you're in New York, I wanted to speak to you about an opportunity here at NYADA.”  
“Yes, your assistant mentioned something about a teaching position when she called me about setting up this meeting.  
“Yes, it’s for an assistant professor teaching position in our music department has opened up and I think you would be perfect for it.”  
“Mrs.Tibideaux, May I call you Carmen?  
“Of course, Jesse.”  
“You know I failed out of UCLA correct?”  
“Yes, I heard”.  
“Then why offer me a teaching position here at NYADA? Plus, I don’t have a teaching degree.”   
“Jesse, you are from one of the best and most winning show choirs in the country, Shelby Corcoran built Vocal Adrenaline to be the greatest show choir of all time and you were their lead. You don’t need a musical theater degree from UCLA or any other school to prove your one of the best singers on the planet and what Miss. Corcoran taught you I want you to pass that knowledge you lard under her to future students.”  
“Well I’m flatted Carmen, Thank You. I would love to take the position you're offering me but again I need to bring up my lack of a teaching degree. Also, I would still like to make time for Broadway auditions if I can.”   
“Jesse, this position is part-time so you would still have time to do Broadway auditions and on the point of you not having a teaching degree there would be a full professor from a different section of the arts department overseeing you and your course. But, if you want to get your teaching degree your position here at NYADA would give you teaching credits toward obtaining your degree. Also, the position pays $100,000 a year a perk of being a private school.”  
At hearing that number Jesse’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. It took him a moment to take in this information without another thought Jesse spoke.  
“Carmen, I would love to accept this position.”  
“Jesse, that’s great news I am glad you are going to be on the teaching staff here at NYADA.”  
After he accepted the job offer, they discussed the finer points of his position and his start date for the summer term and Jesse left NYADA with more hope than he had in a long while. He didn’t know it yet, but fate had a funny way of working out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am still looking for a beta for this story. I know this pairing is not everyone’s favorite in this fandom, but if your willing to be my beta please send me a private message. Please leave a review as well if you like the story.  
TVHollywoodDiva  
What the Heart Needs  
Chapter 3

Rachel Berry had landed in New York City, her body was thrumming with excitement to finally be in the city that held all her dreams. With all New York had offered Rachel couldn’t wait to take advantage of it all. 

As Rachel NYADA campus, she was filled with hope and joy. She was finally where she felt she belonged she entered Roberts Hall and looked for the dorm room she had been assigned to for the summer. She finally found room 216 she took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. As Rachel was about to step into the room, she was nearly knocked by a body colliding with hers.

“Oh, I’m so sorry are you okay?” Rachel was stunned but recovered quickly.

“I’m fine I was just surprised is all.”

“Again, I’m so sorry I’m Samantha Corcoran. Come on in”

Rachel enters the dorm room she will be sharing with this girl this summer. The name this girl had said registered with Rachel’s brain and she stepped back and gave this Samantha girl a closer inspection it was like she was Rachel’s twin but had blonde hair versus Rachel’s chestnut to darker locks. Once Rachel got over the internal shock, she spoke.

“This is uncanny.”

Samantha comes out of her shock as well at how much this stranger looks like her minus the hair color so she back away from Rachel as well.

“It’s like we could be twins.”

“How can this be happening this is crazy.”

“You're telling me. How is this possible?”

“She has a lot of explaining to do that is for sure.”

Samantha finally caught up to what Rachel was talking about, “Hold on Rachel explain to me what you think is going on?”

“Samantha, she told me we should admire each other from afar.”

The look on Samantha’s face when she realizes who Rachel was referring to you could have knocked her over and she would not have realized it.

“You mean my mother Shelby Corcoran I guess I mean our mother.”

“Yes, of course, Shelby never wanted a relationship with me at all and she neglected to tell me I had a twin sister not to mention our fathers.”

Samantha gave Rachel a sympathetic look. “I know for a fact that mom always felt that half her heart was missing because you were not with us and she had always wanted to find you and have a relationship with you.”

“But I came to her my sophomore year and she rejected me.”

“Rachel, she felt horrible about that but she knew that if she perused a relationship with you before our 18th birthday that she would have broken the contract she had with our father which is why she pushed you away. Just so you know the day you tracked her down at Carmel she came home and was a mess and she told me everything. At that point, I had no clue I even had a twin sister.”

“Then, how did she keep you? why didn’t our fathers raise us together?”

“The way it was explained to me by mom was that they knew about me, but they never wanted twins, so they raised you and agreed to give me to Shelby to raise.”

“So, she chose you over me great just great and our fathers chose for me to never let me have my identical twin in my life.”

“Rachel, trust me I wish we had known each other.”

At that moment Rachel was so angry with the whole situation.

“No, Samantha do not take their sides right now we should have been able to be sisters and not strangers just now meeting, and I deserved to have our mother in my life this whole time.”

With that Rachel did a perfect diva storm out leaves the room without another word.  
Samantha watches as her sister storms out of the room, she doesn’t blame her at all finding out that you have a sister but not just a sister but a twin sister you knew nothing about is pretty life-changing. She decided to let Rachel cool down before she broached talking to her again. Samantha decides to focus on unpacking her side of the dorm room and when she finished, she sat down on her bed hoping that she would be able to get to know Rachel because she missed her all her life.

Meanwhile, Rachel was reeling from the revelation not only had Shelby rejected her all the while she had Rachel’s carbon copy at home. Then there were her fathers they knew her whole life that there was a twin sister for her out there somewhere and had never told her. They had to have known when Shelby moved back to Ohio from New York and Samantha came with her and they still never told her. She was just so angry at every parent in her life they had all screwed up everything in her life for their secrets. No one considered her or Samantha in everything.  
On the other hand, Rachel had a long-lost sister as a roommate, and she had a chance to finally know her twin sister. She would deal with Shelby and their fathers later. Right now, she was going to focus on enjoying New York and getting to know Samantha.  
After a few deep breaths and some pacing, Rachel headed back to the dorms to deal with the curveball life had sent her. She just hoped there were no other life-altering surprises this summer.


	4. Chapter 4

What The Heart Needs  
Chapter 4  
Jesse was unpacking in his two-bedroom apartment he was two blocks from campus. His teaching schedule Monday through Friday from 2pm to 4pm He is teaching three classes. Introduction to Show Choir, Vocals 101, and Advanced Vocals. Jesse was excited but nervous he had never really taught other students, but he knew what his teaching style was firm, and he expected a lot out of his students just like Shelby did when he was with Vocal Adrenaline.  
When he had spoken to Carmen about the classes, he was expected to teach she mentioned that the students admitted to the summer program ranged from high school freshmen to high school seniors. So, Jesse was going to be busy, but the students would be of the highest quality from around the country. So, he might not need to start from the very beginning with some students.   
Jesse just couldn’t wait to impart his wisdom about the show choir world. He knew he needed to focus on teaching, but his mind and heart kept going back to Rachel. If he was honest with himself, he was hoping that she would be here at NYADA for this summer course. He knew he had a lot to make up for when it came to Rachel. He knew with everything that he did and what happened between them he would be lucky if by chance she was in New York and attending NAYDA summer program he hoped with all his heart that she would end up taking one of the classes he was teaching because even though right now they were not together he felt as if half his heart was missing.  
Who was he kidding this summer program was exactly why Rachel would want to attend. She would do anything to get a completive edge to get into NYADA full time for college. He just hoped that fate saw fit to finally bring two hearts that belong together.


	5. Sister Talk

Rachel made it back to her dorm after walking around campus for a while. But finally, she knew she needed to head back and talk to Samantha. She knew that nothing that happened in the past regarding their separation was either her or Samantha’s faults and now she had the chance to have the sister she always longed for. Rachel uses her key and enters the dorm room and finds Samantha sitting on her bed furiously typing on her laptop. Rachel sits down beside her on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing an email to Shelby.”

Rachel takes the laptop off Samantha’s lap placing it on the bed beside herself.

“Samantha, it’s not a good idea to email someone when you're angry at them trust me. I have experience with this”

“Rachel, how can you be so calm about this?”

“Trust me, I’m not but writing an angry email is not the answer.”

“The best thing to do is enjoy our summer in this program, New York and get to know each other and start a relationship as sisters and deal with our parents when we get back to Ohio.”

“I guess your right they can’t stop us from being in each other’s lives from here on out. So, your right lets enjoy the summer in New York and we’ll deal with everything else later.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

” So, did you get a chance to look at your classes for the summer?”

“Actually, no I haven’t.”

Rachel gets up and grabs her list of classes from her backpack. “Well it looks like I have

Vocals 101 which will be easy at 2 pm, Show Choir at 3 pm, and Advanced Vocals at 4 pm all with J. St. James.”

At reading the name of the teacher on the sheet of paper in her hand she dropped it on the floor started panicking and pacing the room.

“This can’t be happening is this some universal karma joke coming back to bite me?”

Samantha watches as Rachel freaked out not sure what set off this panicking and pacing rampage. She decides to look at the class schedule Rachel dropped on the floor. She notices that they will be in all the same classes which will make this program even more fun this summer. She didn’t realize why Rachel flipped out until who was teaching their classes and her eyes go wide, Samantha wasn’t sure what to make of this turn of events. She knew Jesse but how was she going to explain to her sister their relationship and how she knew him if this is her reaction to just seeing his name again. She also knew of Jesse and Rachel’s past relationship because he would talk to her about his relationship with Rachel and everything that happened between them the good and the bad. There were so many times Samantha wanted to wring his neck for hurting Rachel and there were so many times during their relationship that she wanted to go seek out Rachel so that she would have her twin sister to talk to when it all ended up imploding in the end.

Samantha knew before classes started and Rachel was blindsided and caught off guard by her relationship with Jesse, she needed to warn her.

“Rachel please clam down it will be okay I promise you.”

Rachel stops pacing and turns to her. “I can’t face him after everything we have been through in the past, I’m not sure how to walk in there tomorrow without breaking on the sight of him.”

“Rach, please come sit I promise you we will figure this out.”

“Sam, you don’t understand I can’t face him.”

“I know you keep repeating yourself, please sit before you pass out and take a few deep breaths for me.”

Finally, Rachel takes a deep breath and sits beside her on the bed. Samantha looks at her,

“There is something I think you need to know before tomorrow and before we can plan any sort of sister relationship because you may want nothing to do with me after I tell you.”

“Okay, Your worrying me.”

“I already knew about your history with Jesse, because we're best friends but did I know he would be teaching here this summer the answer is no. I also really hate to tell you he told me everything that happened between you two, but I only know it from his point of view. But I would your point of view as well if you would like to share it with me.”

Rachel was shocked by Samantha’s admission but because she was her sister, she was willing to tell her point of view of their story.

“Well, we met at my favorite music store in Lima called Musical Soul I knew who he was because everyone in the show choir circles knows who Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline are. So, I was in awe of him of course then he saw me at the stores’ piano, and we sang Lionel Richie’s “Hello”. We also dated in secret for about six weeks and he even transferred to McKinley and as a couple, we became the leads of the New Directions. But, they never trusted him and they were right in the end he transferred back to Carmel right before sectionals and he came back after we lost sectional to Vocal Adrenaline and were in fear of our glee club disbanding and cracked a raw egg on my head because of being goaded into it by Vocal Adrenaline even though he knew I was a vegan. While we together he also helped Shelby set it up so I would seek her out before I was eighteen so she technically never broke the adoption contract she had with my fathers and how did Jesse accomplish this he left an audiotape of Shelby's voice in an old tape player I had and then I went to Carmel to track her down and you know how that turned out. There is a ton more he’s done to me, but I don’t want to get into it right now.”

“Rach, I knew about the egging but not until after the fact because I heard about it from Giselle that they had egged Jesse’s girlfriend to prove Jesse’s loyalty to Vocal Adrenaline and I was appalled and I wanted to find you but I couldn’t because of mom. I figured Jesse didn’t tell me what Vocal Adrenaline was planning because he didn’t want to put me in the middle even though I already was. So, I did the next best thing I confronted Jesse about what he help Vocal Adrenaline do to you and what I saw that day was a broken boy, not a man not the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline he had no showface in place when I saw him. What I saw was a broken boy that lost the love of his life and the other piece of his heart. I gave him a piece of my mind that day and he knew he messed up, but he didn’t know how to fix it. He knew you wouldn’t want to see him. I know for a fact that he left the other half of his heart with you.”

“I don’t know what to do with this information Sam. I know he will be my teacher, but I am not ready to let him back into my heart I’m not so sure.”

“Rachel my advice is don’t expect something to happen right away Jesse will definitively try to talk to you but sweetie it is your choice where you want your relationship to go with him whether you want to repair with him or not. It’s your life your decision if it doesn't feel right to let him back into your life don't unless you want to. “

“Jesse has such a pull over my heart though.”

“Rach, I promise if you are not ready to deal with Jesse in any way but a teacher-student relationship I will help you any way you need me to,”

“But, he’s your best friend.”

“It doesn’t matter to me you're my sister. Sister trumps best friend in this situation.”

“Thank you, Sam that means a lot. Up to this point, I haven’t had many friends even in the New Directions they don’t understand my drive to be on Broadway. So, at McKinley, I am branded a loser by the student body and a diva by the glee club. I was hoping that when I met Jesse things might change for me, but they didn’t and once he left me and I had to deal that rejection by him and Shelby as well and I was shattered. Then my glee club said we are a family but I’m an outsider.”

Samantha’s heart broke for her sister from the sound of its like Rachel didn’t have anyone in her life that supported her in any way. Rachel didn’t even mention her fathers, but Samantha kind of figured that her fathers were not that involved in her life. But from now on Rachel would never be alone again because she had her twin sister now.

The girls decided to watch Funny Girl and just enjoy the company of each other and worry about Jesse St. James tomorrow.


	6. The Meeting of Two Souls Again

The next morning, both Rachel and Samantha were up at 5 am to get ready for the day. Rachel was down in the dorm hall gym getting in her morning workout. While Samantha was doing her morning routine as well. Rachel comes back from the gym and sees Sam in front of a mirror in the room. Samantha turns to Rachel and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“You ready for today?”

“No, but I have no choice, do I?”

“Rachel, It will be okay you're not alone anymore I promise you have me at your side from now on and forever I promise you. I was thinking I could go into the classroom first he sees me is distracted and then you can enter without him seeing you.”

“Samantha, that will only work for today, so instead of being a coward I’ll just deal with him okay?”

“If you're sure, Rachel.”

“I am your right it will be okay I just need to be strong and not let his presence bother or affect me.”

“If you think you can? I will do whatever you need me to do to make this easier for you.”

Rachel smiles and heads to her dresser to pick out her outfit for today, She decides on a black peasant top with a black lace overlay and dark wash jeans along with black ankle boots with metal details. She turns to Samantha once she is dressed to get her opinion.

“What do you think do I look okay you don’t think it looks to goth I was going for an aloof flair.”

“It seems kind seems kind of dark for your personality.”

“Well, I want to give Jesse a different view of me, he’s never seen before. He knows me as an animal sweater, knee sock, Maryjane wearing girl.”

“But all black Rach although you do look great and it shows off your figure.”

“I want him to know what he is not going to have access to.”

Samantha Smiles Jesse won’t know what hit him she knew he was use to a meek Rachel. this new Rachel had confidence and knew what she wanted.

“Well, let’s head to breakfast and explore campus before we have to head to class and face Jesse St. James.”

The girls enjoyed walking and chatting as they head to the dining hall to start their day. They enjoyed a light breakfast and then after that they found the campus coffee shop but before they knew it was time to head to class for the day. As they reach the building where the class will be held Rachel takes a deep breath and grabs Samantha’s hand and squeezes it as they enter the classroom.

Jesse felt her before he looked up and made and made eye contact with her, she was here in his orbit again they were finally in the same room again after all this time. When he thought he had his heart under control again, he took a chance to take another look at her. She looked good not anything like the Rachel he left behind in Lima; She looked confident and sure of herself. He really hoped she was, and not just putting and act for his benefit.

What he didn’t expect was to see Samantha Corcoran to walk in behind Rachel The thought that went through his mind was all Shelby’s, LeRoy, and Hiram Berry’s carefully crafted plan to keep the girls apart had finally blown up in their faces. He knew about the whole setup from both Shelby and Samantha he thought it was messed up to separate the girls but that was the choice that was made. He knew Samantha wanted to know her sister but Shelby forbid it Jesse knew she regretted giving up Rachel. Jesse had even tried to set it up in his time with Rachel for them to meet at some point but Shelby always found out and put a stop to it, he could never figure it out how she always knew when he tried to set up Sam and Rachel meeting. He was just glad that fate found a way for both girls to meet each other finally.

At that moment, he shook himself out of his thoughts and internal monologue and he noticed the class was staring at him waiting for him to start the class.

“Hello everyone, I am Jesse St. James I am your professor for this NYADA summer program. Most of you might recognize me as the male lead of the four-time national champion show choir from Akron, Ohio and Carmel High School’s Vocal Adrenaline which is correct. The administration of NYADA asked me to impart my show choir knowledge to the next generation.”

In his peripheral vision, he saw both Samantha and Rachel roll their eyes. This reaction made him smile slightly, he wanted to scare these students so they would take this seriously. He knew he was being boastful, but that’s kind of why he was here because of his accomplishments. Then he started handing out the course syllabus.

“The way this class will work is we will cover everything that is laid out in the syllabus in your hand in a twelve week time frame, from basics to the most advanced techniques and it will basically be a musical and show choir, and Broadway boot camp. So please be ready to work harder than you ever have in your life. You will be expected to bring your best to class every time we meet. We will be going through Music Theory and Analysis, Music History, and Ear Training and that is just in the first week. Unfortunately, NYADA has asked me to condense this summer program into what you would learn if you were a full-time student starting your freshman year at NYADA. This really is a program meant to weed out the best from the mediocre. If you're really ready to work and achieve your dreams of Broadway, you're in the right place. If you are just expecting to skate through this program without hard work, you can leave now because you're not only wasting your own time but mine as well and I will not tolerate that.”

Samantha leaned over to whisper to Rachel “He is taking a page out of mom’s playbook this was the way she always ran Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Yeah, I have heard the stories about how Shelby expected out of her team.”

Samantha nods and both girls put their attention back on Jesse.

“I will also expect you to always have a few songs prepared because you never will know when I will call on you for a performance.”

Jesse could see the look of fear and apprehension flash across the younger students' faces.

“There will sometimes be themes to the musical assignments we will also cover many genres of music as well.”

With that, he wrapped the class session, and everybody headed out to continue their day.on, and everybody headed out to continue their day.

As Samantha was at the doorway of the classroom, she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She looked up to see where Rachel was because she was sure she knew who it was texting her and she didn’t want to make Rachel wait for her while she talked him. Just as Samantha was going to head back into the classroom, Rachel came back to her from where she was already walking down the hallway.

“Go, it’s fine.”

‘You sure I don’t have to.”

“Yes, he probably needs to talk to you.”

“You're sure you don’t mind?”

“No, he’s your best friend go ahead I just don’t want to deal with him yet so I am going to head back to our dorm.”

“I’ll try to be quick.”

“It’s fine, take your time.”

The sisters parted with a quick hug, and Samantha headed back in to speak with Jesse. Jesse was sitting at his desk, with a small smile on his face.

“What do you want Jesse?”

“What are you doing here Sam, and how did you find Rachel?”

“I’m here for the same reason everyone else is to take this summer course, although did not know you would be teaching it. How did that happen anyway?”

“Well, after I failed out of UCLA.”

“Wait, you failed out of UCLA? Really, Jesse how?

“Yes, I guess they don’t like when you don’t attend classes go figure.”

Samantha rolls her eyes and wait for him to continue his story.

“Anyway, like I was saying after UCLA didn’t work out I came to New York to try to get started on the Broadway stage and after a few minor roles in a few stage productions Carmen Tibideaux found out I was in New York and offered me this teaching position. Now how about you how did you finally end up meeting Rachel?”

“Funny enough we ended up roommates for the summer.”

“How did she take it when she found out that she had a sister she never knew about? I wish I was able to set it up so you could know each other before now.”

“She freaked out but who wouldn’t.”

“I’m guessing she did an epic diva storm out?”

“Yes, she did and neither of us has spoken to our parents and I don’t think we will anytime soon.”

“I knew at some point it would blow up in their faces, but I am glad you're here in New York and you and Rachel finally connected, I actually could use your help with getting Rachel to talk to me again because without her I feel like my heart is missing.”

“Jess I would and want to help you but I know Rachel is not ready to look at being with you romantically in her life just yet, she’s scared to dive back into those feelings she has for you I think. Also, I am just now starting to get to know my sister for the first time in my life and I will not push her toward a relationship she is not ready to jump into again just yet.”

“But Sam I only have a limited amount of time with her here in New York.”

“But you do have time, just don’t push her and at some point, she will come around I promise you.”

“I’ll try Sam, but it will be hard to wait. I just want my heart back and to start beating again. I feel dead inside without her.”

“Look, I know it will be, but it will be worth it in the end and in the long run you’ll have your happiness again.”

Jesse hugs her and she leaves to head back to her dorm and Rachel hoping Jesse will listen to her advice.


End file.
